pokemon good guys on the run
by magic135
Summary: here's a Pokemon version of 101 Dalmatians. hope you like it and please no hateful reviews. enjoy.


Pokemon: good guys on the run I own nothing but my Oc's

Characters: Ada, Anabel, Angie, Ash, Bianca, Blue, Branden, Brock, Calista, Candice, Casey, Crystal, Dawn, Duplica, Flannery, Giselle, Iris, Jasmine, Jenny(Big), Jenny(Little), Jenny(Uonva), Jimmy, Joy(Big), Joy(Little), Joy(Uonva), Kelly, Lex, Lisa, Liza, Lizabeth, Lunick, Lyra, Marc, Marina, Marley, Max, May, Melody, Misty, Molly, Neesha, Quinn, Richie, Rose, Roxanne, Sakura, Sarah, Sasami, Shauna, Siara, Skyla, Solana, Stephanie, Tracey, Whitney, Yellow, Zoey, CatCopy, LittleCopy, Deila(Ms. K), Johanna, Norman, Caroline, Flint, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Mr. Color, Lt. Surge, Ms. Cook, Lorenzo, Gray, Drew, Solidad, Paul, Kenny, Cynthia, Alice, Sid, Kidd, Pink, Orange, Tory, Georgia, Stephen, Burgundy, MegaCopy, Harley, Jessie, James, Attila, Hun, BugCopy, DarkCopy, DragonCopy, ElectricCopy, FightingCopy, FireCopy, FlyingCopy, GhoatCopy, GrassCopy, GroundCopy, IceCopy, NormalCopy, PoisonCopy, Copy, PsychicCopy, RockCopy, SteelCopy, WaterCopy, Domino, CopyCat, PrettyCopy, Meowth, Giovanni, Butch, Cassidy, Archie, Maxie, J, Ainne, Oakley, Lawrence 3, Phantom, Zero, Iron-Masked Maruder, Jackie, Kellen, Scott, All Gym Leaders, All Elite 4 members, , All Battle Frontier Members

Opening title

MOLLY NARRATOR-My story begins in Pallet, not so very long ago. And yet so much has happened sense then it feels like a eternity. At that time, I live with the Ketchum's in a nice little house on the north side of town. It was a beautiful spring day, best time of the year for all Pokemon trainers. Oh, those are my cousins, Ash and his sister Crystal, strong trainers in my opinion. Ha. No, no, I'm the one on the couch. My name's Molly. And you know, as far as I can see, a trainers life battling Pokemon to make them stronger was a fun one, but sometimes, it get downright dull. It was plain to see that Ash needed someone. But if it were left up to him, it would take him forever. He was into his Pokemon, getting ready for battles. When it comes to love, it's something he knows absolutely nothing about. Oh, he's smart enough as trainers go. And I think you can say that Ash he a handsome boy in my eyes. I can see no reason why Ash didn't decide to get himself a girlfriend. At least, I was determined to help him out. Of course, I'm a pretty poor judge at female beauty. But, I had a rough idea of what to look for. (Looks out the window and sees Iris.) hmm… Iris is the wild one in the gang. Very wild. For Ash, surely not. Well now, what have we here, (Sees Candice) hmm… well maybe Ash and Candice? Nope. I say. (Sees Giselle) Well, a do say, now there's pretty girl. Perhaps a little to pretty. Yes, she's much to pretty. (Sees Jasmine) too old. (Sees Yellow) too young. (Sigh) it was a problem, a real problem. (Sees May and Max) Well, who's that I see. Why, it Max, the smartest member of the Pokemon gang. But who was his sister again. Oh yah, her name is May, it's was almost to good to be true. I'll never find another girl like that, not if I look for a hundred years. Ah, there going to the park, the perfect meeting place, if I can only arrange it. But wait, Ash and Crystal never stop work until after five. That would be too late. (Molly changes the clock to 5:15.) Hey, Ash, Crystal, come on, lets go to the park.

ASH-(looks at the clock.) After five already. Fancy that. MOLLY-Come on, cousins, lets go. CRYSTAL-Alright Molly, alright girl. MOLLY-Hurry, I can't wait. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly put on their coats and left the house. Molly was moving though the park very fast.) CRYSTAL-Molly, take it easy. What's all the hurry? (Molly didn't answer and continued.) ASH-Molly, slow down. (Molly didn't slow down.)

MOLLY NARRATOR-At first I was afraid we missed them; perhaps they passed on by the park. Then suddenly, I found them. (Finds May and Max.) It was a perfect situation if I planed it right. But, I can't depend on Ash. I know what he and his sister would do. They lay down on the grass, look at the sky and that would be it. Well, it was all up to me. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly sat by the river as Molly figures out what to do next.) Well now, at first I had no idea what to do. Just anything to get attention, you know, stirs things up a bit. (Takes Ash's hat.) ASH-Molly, you silly little thing, come on. Come on, let's have it cous. Molly.

(Molly laughs at him as May and Max begin to notice them.) ASH-Molly. (Molly puts the hat on the bench next to May.) MOLLY-You want it, come and get it. (Well, for a while it seemed to work. At least they saw one another. Things were going along first rate. But, for some strange reason, they left. Crystal catches Molly.) CRYSTAL-Come on, you little elf. We're going home. MOLLY-(Thoughts) But, I wasn't giving up. I was determined to get Ash and May together. (Molly pushes Ash and May together. The two were very surprised.) MAY-ASH! What are you doing? ASH-I don't know, I think someone bumped into me. CRYSTAL-Uh, bro, you were not bumped, Molly pushed you into May. MAX-Molly, why did you do that? MOLLY-I was just trying to get Ash and May together. (Ash, Crystal, May, and Max laughed at Molly and told her that Ash is not ready foe love.) MOLLY NARRATOR-Well, my plan didn't go as planed, so everything went back to normal. Sometimes, the gang help out at lab or just to hang out.

MOLLY-(sigh) MAX-Molly, are you alright? MOLLY-Hmm… oh, of course, Max. After all, Oak said I'll be getting some new Pokemon soon.

MOLLY NARRATOR-The Pokemon gang has many different trainers that Ash saw as his friends. The grow-ups help out the gang in most battles when ever the Copy's are involved. You know, at times the gang sometimes act like the Pokemon they train.

MELODY-Branden, tea time. Tea time. BRANDEN-"Be down in a minute. Be dum da da de. Ba ba ba ba de. Do you like my new song?" MELODY-"ta tum te tum tum." Ha ha. Such clever lyrics. BRANDEN-Melody first, Melody and then the lyrics. (Both laughed, then May came running in heading to Marc.) MARC-May, what's wrong?

MAY-Marc, it's him, it's old cactus head. (The gang see May rival Harley coming and Molly went in to hiding behind the couch.) ASH-Oh must be Harley. May old hated rival. Harley-de vil. That's it. "Harley-de-vil. Harley-de-vil. If he doesn't scare you, no evil thing will." IRIS-Oh, Ash.

ASH-"To see him is to take a sudden chill. Harley, Harley. He's like a Spinarak waiting for the kill." NEESHA-Ash, he'll hear you. ASH-"Look out for Harley-de-vil." (Hides upstairs.) MAY-Let him in, Marc. (Harley bangs though the door.) HARLEY-May, darling. MAY-How are you. HARLEY-Miserable, darling. As usual. Perfectly wretched! Where are they? Where are they? For heavens sakes, where are they?

CANDICE-Who, Harley? Who? HARLEY-The Pokemon, the Pokemon. No time for games, where are the new comers. JOY(UONVA)-Oh, it will be a least three weeks. No rushing these things you know. HARLEY-Ha. Nurse Joy, you such a wit. (Sees Max.) Here Max, here, here Max. (Max stares angrily.) DAWN-Harley, are you still wearing that Cacturne costume. HARLEY-Ha ha. My only true love, darling. I live for cactuses, I worship the cactus. After all, isn't their a trainer in this Pokemon world who doesn't.

IRIS-Well, I like plants to, but, there are many other things in life. HARLEY-Sweet simple Iris. I know, I know. This nice little town is your home. And your friend Ash, is your bold and fearless leader. MAY-Oh, Harley. HARLEY-And of course, you have your little Pokemon friends. Yes. Yes, I must say such perfect little fighters. NEESHA-Would you like some tea, Harley? HARLEY-No, I got to run darling. See you when the Pokemon get here. We'll know, you know. MARC-Yes, we know. HARLEY-Now, when they come in three weeks, MegaCopy will be coming. Cheerio, cheerio darlings. (Harley leaves, and Ash comes downstairs.) ASH-"At first, you think Harley is a devil. But, after time has worn away the shop. You've come to realize, you've seen their kind of eyes, watching you from underneath a rock." (Brings May into dancing.) MAY-Your no help, Ash. ASH-"This vampire bat, this inhuman beast. He ought to be locked up and never released. The world was such a pretty place until, Harley, Harley-de-vil."

BRANDEN-Ash, your right about him. May-you sure are. (The gang laughs while Max checks on Molly still behind the couch.) MAX-Molly? MOLLY-That man. That MegaCopy, he wants our Pokemon, that's what he's after. MAX-Oh, don't worry, Molly. The gang onto him. Nothing is going to happen to the Pokemon. MOLLY-But, what does he want with him? He can't possibly love them. Oh, Max. I was so happy at first, but now I… (Starts crying.) I… I wish I wasn't getting any.

ASH NARRATOR-Poor Molly. Of course, she had no choice. The new Pokemon arrived right on schedule. One wild and stormy night in October. (The Pokemon gang was waiting in the living room, while , the two Joys, and Ada where looking over the Pokemon. Molly was scared for what will happen and snuggled up to Deila who can see she was upset.) DEILA-Easy, Molly. (Big Joy came running in excited.) BIG JOY-The Pokemon are here! Guys, the Pokemon are here. BROCK-Really? How many?

BIG JOY-8. BROCK-8? JASMINE-8. Now that's a good number. DEILA-See Molly, 8 Pokemon. BIG JOY-10. ADA-11. BIG JOY-11. DEILA-11? 11 Pokemon, Molly. Think of that. BIG JOY-Wait a minute, now, wait a minute. 13. Uh, no, no, 14. Oh, 15.

ASH-15? BIG JOY-And their all doing fine Molly, you lucky girl, you. CYRSTAL-15 Pokemon. Why, Molly that's marvelous. It's fabulous! Why you little rascal!

JOY (UONVA)-14. THE GANG AND GROW UPS-Huh? JOY (UONVA)-Just 14. We lost one. A little Skitty. Oh, poor little thing. (Whitney felt sorry for Molly.)

WHITNEY-Oh, Molly. It's just one of those things. LITTLE JOY-But yet, but yet I wonder. (Little Joy took the little Pokemon in her hands and began to rub it while the gang wonder what she up to. Suddenly, the Skitty began to move.) Look, Guys. (The gang and grow up looked in happily.) Mom! Aunt Joy! Ada! ! 15! We still have 15!

( , Ada, and the two Joys came up in the hurry.) BIG JOY-Oh, dear, she's alright. Thank heaven. LITTLE JOY-See, she's just as good as new. -Can you imagine, guys, 15 Pokemon. (MegaCopy came in socking everyone.)

MEGACOPY-15? 15 Pokemon. How marvelous. How marvelous. How perfectly…(Sees the Skitty.) UGH! Oh, the devil take it. They're mongrels…too weak! To weak at all. What horrid little wimps. DEILA-They're not mongrels. They'll get they're strength. Just wait and see. CRYSTAL-Mom's right MegaCopy. They'll get they're strength in a weeks. MEGACOPY-Oh? In that case I'll take them all, the whole litter. Just name your price. SIARA-I'm afraid we can't give them up. Poor, Molly will be very heartbroken.

MEGACOPY-Gang, don't be ridiculous. You can't possibly afford to keep them. You can scarcely afford to feed yourselves. LEX-I'm sure we'll get along. MEGACOPY-Yes, I know. I know. The gang's...the gang's songs. (Laughs evilly.) Now, really, enough of this nonsense. I'll pay you twice of what they're worth. Come, now, I'm being more then generous. Blast this pen. Blast this wretched, wretched pen! Aah! (Spays ink on Ash, Molly, May, Brock, Marc, Dawn, and Iris.) When can the little Pokemon leave the town. 2 weeks? 3 weeks? ASH-Never. MEGACOPY-What did you say, Ketchum? ASH-We're n-n-not selling the Pokemon. N-n-not a single one. Do you understand?

MEGACOPY-Crystal, is he serious? I really don't get what he's saying.

CRYSTAL-Well, MegaCopy. He seems… MEGACOPY-Surely he must be joking!

ASH-No, no, no I-I-I mean it. Your not getting one. N-n-not one. And t-t-that's final.

MEGACOPY-Why you horrid kid. You, you. Alright! Keep the little beasts for all I care. Do as you like with them. Drown them. But I'm warring you, we're though. I'm though with all of you. I'll get even. Just wait. You'll be sorry. You fools. You…you idiots. (Left in anger.) DAWN-(Hugs Ash.) Oh, Ash, you were magnificent. LYRA-Oh, he was a blooming hero, Dane! Indeed he was. A blooming hero! (Molly went downstairs to her new Pokemon and to talk to Max who was there looking over the newcomers.)

MOLLY-Hey, hey, Max. Max, I'm keeping the new Pokemon, everyone single one of them. My cousin Ash told MegaCopy off. He told him off, Max. He's gone. Max, he's gone for good. MAX-Ah, great news Molly. (The two sees the new Pokemon fast asleep.)

(The next day, the Pokemon gang were watching Lance battling Copy on TV!)

IRIS-Come on, Lance. MARLEY-Come on, Lance. TRACEY-Go get em, Lance.

BLUE-Go, go, go. SHAUNA-After him, Lance. FLANNERY-He'll get that dirty old copy. ROXANNE-Lance is one of the greatest trainers in the whole world. ANGIE-He's even better then Ash. SKYLA-Nobody's better then Ash. STEPHANIE-What's Lance going to do bro? MARC-Shh, shh! Let's just wait and see, huh. (TV still playing Lance vs. Copy.) SASAMI-Look at Copy run, the old coward. YELLOW-That old dirty Dawson! The yellow-livered old skunk! I'd like to tear his gizzard out.

SARAH-Why, Yellow, where did you hear such talk? Certainly not form your father.

MOLLY-Watch out, Lance. YELLOW-Don't worry, Molly. He'll get that yellow-livered…oh. (Sarah looks at her.) Well, he'll get him alright. GISELLE-Casey, Casey, get down, we can't see, get down. Quinn, make her get down. QUINN-Come on, Casey, down girl. LISA-Missed him. Missed him by a mile. ROSE-I'm hungry, Neesha. I'm hungry. NEESHA-Now, Rose, you just had your dinner. ROSE-But, I am just the same. I'm so hungry, I can eat a…a whole Donphan. (The gang quiets her.) RICHIE-Their he is, behind that rock. (TV gun shot is heard.) WHITNEY-Oh dear, he shot Lance.

BRANDEN-He missed him. Lance is only pretending…I think. (Copy on TV Laughs, as Lance wakes up.) See, what did I tell you. It's one of his tricks. ANABEL-You might be right. (The gang cheers for Lance as he fights Copy in the water heading for a waterfall.)

ROSE-I'm hungry, Neesha. I really am. TV ANNOUNCER-Don't miss next weeks exciting episode. Who will win? MAX-Lance always wins. TV ANNOUNCER-And, speaking of champions, friends. Pokemon Chunchies is the champion of all Pokemon treats. "Pokemon Chunchies can't be beat, they make each meal a special treat. Happy Pokemon are those who eat nutritious Pokemon Chunchies." ASH-Crystal, Molly. We got to get our friends back home before we go for a w-a-l-k. KELLY-We want to go too, Ash. LIZA-Come on, Crystal, can we? We never get to go. CRYSTAL-Come on, gang, bed time. BIANCA-But, we're not a (Yawns.) bit sleepy. We want to go for a walk in the park. MAY-Ash, can we? ASH-Sorry, this is a family thing. Hmm. 4, 9, 14, 26, 33, 38, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46. ROSE-I'm not sleepy, I'm hungry. ASH-47. Huh? (Sees Marley still at the TV.) TV ANNOUNCER-"So do what all the smart Pokemon do and you'll feel great the whole day though. You can be a champion too if you eat Pokemon Chunchies." Now, remember, friends. Just send in five… ASH-(Turns off the TV.) Come on, Marley, You little rascal, let's go.

(That night, Delia, Ash, Crystal, and Molly were walk to the park. Not realizing they being watched by the bad guys, hiding in one of J's tanks.) JAMES-There they go, my friends, off for their evening constitutional. Ah, I lovely pair of trainers. Around the Johnny Horner and off to the park. BUTCH-Yeah, I don't like it, guys. One more pinch and they'll throw the keys away. CASSIDY-Oh, come on, Butch. We're getting plenty of money. AINNE-Yes, but, well, I've been thinking. OAKLEY-You've been thinking? Now, look here, Ainne, I've warned you about thinking. I've got the knob for this job, so let's get on with it. (The bad guy dropped off Domino and Harley at lab.)

DOMINO-Ah, no one home but the little old professor. Now, you just leave it to me, Harley, this plan is going to work. HARLEY-Yeah, but I still not sure. (Inside the lab, had finished putting the Pokemon back in there pokeballs.) -Okay, Tracey, lets head off to bed. It's getting late. TRACEY-Are you sure the Pokemon will be okay.

-Oh, they'll be fine. Don't worry, what could happen. (Hears the doorbell ring.) now, who do you suppose? (Opens the door and sees Domino and Harley.)

DOMINO-Good evening, sir. We're here to inspect the wring and the switches.

HARLEY-We're from the gas company. DOMINO-Electric, electric. HARLEY-Electric company. -Oh, I didn't call for any inspection. DOMINO-Yes, I know. See, there's a new act just been passed in Parliament. Under the heading of the "Defense of the Realm Act." Article four, section 29. it's the law. And it's for your own safety, sir.

-Well, I don't care what Parliament Realm or whatever it is says. You're not coming in here, not while the gang is asleep. DOMINO-Oh, now, come off it, sir. We have no time for games; we have a job to do. Excuse me! (Domino and Harley shoved and went inside.) -What's the matter with you two? You got cloth ears? I said you're not coming in here! DOMINO-Oh-ho-ho. He's a regular old tarter, isn't he, Harley? [Laughs] -Don't you dare go up there you, you Black Tulip, now, I mean it. If you don't get of this lab, I'll call the police, I will. Now, be off with you big…you big Linoone. DOMINO-Now, you've gone and done it. You cut me to the quick, old man. Why, I wouldn't stay here if you asked me too. ( throws I teapot and Domino ducks.) Not even for a cup of tea. (Close's the door on .) Hey, Harley. I got sneaky suspicion we're not welcome here. Tell the other bad guys to pack up, we're leaving. Sharp's the word and quick's the action. -Let me out! Help! I'll call the police.

( fell to the ground as Domino left.) Good night, old man. Ta-ta. (The grown ups arrived when they heard the noise.) LILY-Professor, are you alright? -I'm fine. But those good-for-nothing hoodlums! Electric company. Hmph! (See the bad guys driving away.) Their nothing but common sneak thieves. JOHANNA-I've checked the Pokemon storage room. None of the Pokeballs were taken. MS. COOK-If the Pokeballs weren't there taken, what was their target. (The professor and grown ups hurried to the media room to check on the gang. They gasped at what they saw.) MR. COLOR-The gang, the gang. There gone. JOHANNA-Dawn? CAROLINE-May? DAISY-Misty?

DELIA-The gang must've been their target. VIOLET-Oh, what ever will we do?

FLINT-Those scoundrels! They stole our kids. BIG AND UONVA JENNY AND BIG AND UONVA-Police, help! The kids. Police. Somebody help us, help.

(Scene changes to MegaCopy's bedroom looking at some newspapers.) MEGACOPY- "Kidnapping?" Tsk-tsk. Can you imagine such a thing? (Gets another newspaper.) "50 members of the Pokemon gang stolen." They are strong little things. (Get another paper.) The professor and his… [Laughs] and his bashful grow ups. Pipe and all! Oh, Oak you are a fool! (The phone rings and answers.) Hello? Copy? Good job guys. You've done me proud. COPY-It's was nothing, boss. Now, when do we get our pay? We'll even settle for half. MEGACOPY-Don't worry. You'll get paid when the job is done. Understand? PRETTYCOPY-But, boss. The all over the papers. Pictures and all!

MEGACOPY-Hang the papers. It'll be forgotten tomorrow. ROCKCOPY-I don't like it, guys. DARKCOPY-Ah, shut up, you idiot! MEGACOPY-WHAT? DARKCOPY-Oh, no. not you boss. I mean the RockCopy. MEGACOPY-Just get back to base. (Hangs up the phone. Then sees Scott walking to a phone booth to make a call.) What's he up to?

Back at Pallet Town in 's lab, the phone rang.

JOY (BIG)-Maybe Pallet Yard. Maybe they found something. Hello, inspector? SCOTT-Is Ash there? JOY (BIG)-Who? SCOTT-Ash! JOY (BIG)-Oh, Ash, it's for you.

ASH-Hello? SCOTT-Ash. ASH-Oh, Scott. SCOTT-Oh, ash, what a dreadful thing. I just saw the papers. I couldn't believe it. ASH-Yes, Scott, it was quite a shock.

-Why is Scott calling? Is he worried too? ASH-Yes, he is. -Oh, that is understandable. ASH-Yes, Scott. We're doing everything we can. SCOTT-Have you called the police? ASH-Yes, we called Pallet Yard. But, no news so far. Yes, if there's any news, we'll let you know. Thank you Scott. (Hangs up the phone.) Guys, Scott is worried for the gang as well. -Well, we have to find them soon.

VIOLET-We've looked everywhere, . where else can we look? -I don't know, Violet. I don't know. JOHANNA-Oh, my. What'll we do? What'll we do?

ASH(Went to talk to Crystal and Molly.)-Sis, cous, I'm afraid it's all up to us now.

MOLLY-Oh, Ash. Isn't there any hope? ASH-Well, yes. There's the twilight call.

CRYSTAL-The twilight call? But, bro, that's only a gossip chain. ASH-Sis, it's the fastest way to send news. And, if our friends are anywhere in the Pokemon world, our other friends will know. We'll send the word tonight when we join our mom at the park.

At the park, Ash tried the twilight call, so far, no answer.

CRYSTAL-There's no one out tonight. I'm afraid it's to cold. ASH-We got to keep trying, sis. (Calls again and finally gets an answer.) Crystal, Molly. We're in luck. It's Ranger Jackie, in the eastern grasslands. (Calls again but gets stopped by his mom.)

DELIA-Ash. Quiet, boy. Do you want to stir up the whole neighborhood? Come on. Ash.

CRYSTAL-Molly, come on. DELIA-Let's go. (Ash continues to call.) Come on, now. We're going home. (Ash's call soon reached Jackie location. Soon, Kellen came racing out.) KELLEN-What is it, Jackie? Who's on the telegraph? JACKIE-It's Ash, Pallet Park. It's an all-trainer alert! KELLEN-What's it all about? What's the word? Tell me, Jackie! Tell me, tell me, tell me. JACKIE-Wait a minute, wait a minute. (Hears Ash's call again.) Well, now… hmm, that is something. KELLEN-What, Jackie, what's something?

JACKIE-The Pokemon Gang have been, stolen! KELLEN-[Gasps] Have they called the police? Pallet Yard? JACKIE-No, they tried everything, now, it's up to up trainers. And the twilight call. KELLEN-I'll sound the alert! (The rangers do the twilight call and it reached Erika, then to Morty, then to Winona, then to Byron, then to Elesa. Soon, every trainer, and gym leader was calling the other. And it wasn't long till it reached the badlands of Lavender town where Clair and Lance heard it.) CLAIR-Lance. Lance, what's going on? What is it? What's all the Gossip?

LANCE-[Clears throat] it's not gossip, Clair. It be all the way from Pallet.

CLAIR-[Gasps] you don't say! LANCE-The Pokemon gang has been stolen.

CLAIR-Well, there's no kids around here, not since Nellie's last kid. And, he's all grown up. LANCE-Well, then, we'd best send the word along. It be up to me to reach Alder! He'd be the only one in calling rage. CLAIR-Oh, you'll never reach him in this hour.

LANCE-Well, I can try. I'll call all night if a have to. (Call the rest of the Elite 4 in a nearby house. The first to hear it was Lucian.) LUCIAN-Hmm… sounds like Lance. It's an alert. Aaron! Aaron! FLINT-Aaron, WAKE UP! AARON-What…? Oh, yes, guys!

LUCIAN-Trainer signal. It's an alert. Get the others at once. AARON-Yes, sir. Right-o sir. Right away, sir! (Goes to wake up the rest of the Elite 4.) Alder? I say, Alder! Where are you, sir? Alder? Alder? (Alder and the rest of the Elite 4 woke up.) ALDER-What? What? Who goes there? AARON-Aaron reporting, sir. ALDER-Aaron? Aaron? Oh, yes, Aaron. AARON-Alder… ALDER-Now, look hear, kid. What's the big idea of barging in this hour this hour of the night? AARON-But, Alder… ALDER-Hold it, guys. Do you hear that? (Hears howling.) Sound like an alert. AARON-Yes, sir. ALDER-Well, we'd better look into it. Come along, guys, on the double. ELITE 4-Yes, sir. Right-o, sir. Right away, sir. GRIMSLEY-It's Lance down in the outskirts, sir. ALDER-By Jove, yes! So it is. Hmm. Well, I'll see what he wants.

(Call out to Lance, on a hill, Lance and Clair are waiting for a response.) LANCE-It be Alder. The fun guy himself! He wants the message. CLAIR-You'd better make it load and clear or they'll never get it. (Lance calls back to the Elite 4.) ALDER-One long howl, two short. One yip and a woof. WALLACE-Uh, two yips, sir. LORELEI-What's the word, Alder? ALDER-It's from Pallet. SIDNEY-Then it must be important.

ALDER-Yes, yes. I'll get the rest of it. (Calls to Lance and gets a reply.) Sound's like a number. Ten 5's plus 2 makes 13. SHAUNTAL-Uh, that's 52, sir. ALDER-52, of course, 52. (Hears more of Lance's message.) Yes, big, strong, large fangs? tangs? No, no, hangs.

KAREN-Hangs, sir? ALDER-52 hangs stolen. Oh, balderdash. GLACIA-Better double check it, Alder. ALDER-[Grumbling] Oh, yes, yes, I suppose I better. (Calls Lance for the message.) Two woofs, one yip and a woof. STEVEN-It sounds like the Pokemon gang. BRUNO-Wait, that's Ash's group. AARON-Hey, guys, I just remembered. Two night past I heard trainer calling over at Hell Hall. ALDER-You mean the old Copy place? (Laughs.) Nonsense, kid! No one's lived there for years. CAITLIN-Hold on, There's smoke coming from the chimney! ALDER-By Jove, that's strange… strange indeed. [Clears throat] Well, I suppose we'd better investigate. I'll send word for Lance to stand by. (Calls to Lance.) LANCE-Please… stand… by. CLAIR-What does he mean by that? LANCE-I don't know. Oh, maybe the old boy's found something! CLAIR-Oh, I do hope so.

(Alder and Aaron sneaked over to the Copy place.) ALDER-They say the old place is haunted or bewitched or some such fiddle-faddle. AARON-Fiddle-faddie and rot sir.

ALDER-Just the same, Aaron, use extreme caution. No telling what sort if hocus pocus you might run into. (Aaron gulped.) Well, blast at all, Aaron. On the double, man. On the double. AARON-Yes, sir. Right-o, sir. Right away, sir.

(Aaron finds a way to sneak inside without being seen and goes in one room and finds Cynthia and Alice.) AARON-Psst! Cynthia. Over here. CYNTHIA-What? AARON-Why are you doing here, Cynthia? CYNTHIA-Well, me and the other rivals tried to get the gang out. But, we got caught ourselves. AARON-The rivals and the gang together.

(Looks around and sees the gang and the rivals together in one room.) ALICE-If your looking for the Pokemon gang. There here except for the Ketchum's AARON-52 of them? CYNTHIA-We've never counted them. There all over there by the TV. (Points to the gang.) AARON-Then I better count 'em. ALICE-Watch out for the baduns.

AARON-Baduns? ALICE-The bad guys at the TV. There mean ones, they are. (Aaron gets behind the couch where James was sitting.) JAMES-Hey, look, Jessie! Watch me pot His Lordship smack on the conk. (Throws a dart at a picture of a man.) How's that for calling 'em, eh? AARON-[Whispering] 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6… POISONCOPY-Hey, SteelCopy. (Aaron ducks behind couch.) Come on, now, give us a swig, just a short one.

STEELCOPY-Now, Poison, this hogwash ain't fit for a fancy bloke like yourself. Besides, you'd get crumbs in it, you sludge head! POISONCOPY-All right! Guzzle the whole works. I hope it gives you coolywobbles, that's what. (Rose takes his sandwich middle. PoisonCopy take a bite out of his sandwich, but sees the inside of the sandwich is missing.) Hey, Ice, did you…

ARRON-Let me see. 11, 13, 15, 17, 19, 21… ARCHIE-Hey, get down, you little runt! And stay down! (Pushes Yellow and makes Blue mad.) BLUE-You can't do that to my sister. ARCHIE-Go on, get out of here or I'll give you a black eye. AARON-(Pops out of hiding.) Where was I? 22, 24… twenty more. 44, 50. and two more. That's 52! The whole gang is here. (ElectricCopy sees him. Aaron screams.)

ELECTRICCOPY-[sputters] Blimey! What the…? Hey bad guys, look what we got! An Elite 4 member! (The Pokemon gang and the rivals see Aaron running.)

PHANTOM-[chuckling] how'd you like a Elite 4 stew? Or a boy casserole? A la mode!

(Aaron makes it out in time. He tells the other Elite 4 members what's going on, and they use the twilight call to send a message back to Pallet. It was late at night when Ash, Crystal, and Molly head the call.) MOLLY-What is it, Ash? What is it? ASH-Shh. It's Ranger Jackie. He has news for us. He'll meet us at Pallet Hill. CRYSTAL-How'll we get out without waking up mom? ASH-Uh, my bedroom window. It's always open a little bit. Come on. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly meet Jackie at Pallet Hill at the park.)

JACKIE-Ketchum's, you've made it. Good. CRYSTAL-What's the word? What's the news? MOLLY-Have they found our friends? JACKIE-They've been located somewhere north of here in Lavender. MOLLY-Oh, thank heaven. JACKIE-Can you leave tonight?

ASH-Yes, of course. CRYSTAL-We can leave right away. JACKIE-Good! I'll go along with you as far as I can and give you instructions. (Jackie tells the Ketchum's what to expect on their way to Lavender town.) And when you reach Wither marsh, contact Lance. He'll direct you to the Elite 4 form all regions and Alder will take your friends at the bad guy place, and to watch out for someone called MegaCopy. CRYSTAL-Mega who? ASH-M-MegaCopy. MOLLY-Oh, no. it was him! JACKIE-Oh, someone you know? ASH-Sorry, Jackie. There's no time to explain. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly head off for Lavender town to get there friends back.) CRYSTAL-Oh, I hope we're not too late.

JACKIE-[echoing] Good luck, Ketchum's. if you lose your way, contact the gym leader chain. They'll be standing by! (Ash, Crystal, and Molly ran across grasslands, hills, towns, and rivers to get there friends back passing all the regions gym leaders as they went. Meanwhile, all the Elite 4 members were waiting for any calls form there pals.)

WILL-Any news, Alder? ALDER-Not a blasted thing. They're lost or captured, or something or other. Who know what? WALLACE-Alder, sir, look, here comes a car.

ALDER-Oh, come now, Wallace. Don't be ridiculous. They wouldn't be driving.

STEVEN-Yes, we know, sir. But it's heading for Hell Hall. AARON-[Gasped] It… It's stopping at the gate! ALDER-It is? Well, blast it all, Aaron. We better see what's up. On the double, man. On the double! AARON-Yes, sir. ALDER-Take over, Lance.

LANCE-Right-o, sir.

(Inside the bad guy place, MegaCopy finds his helpers watching a TV show called "What's my Crime?") MAN HOST-"I'm sorry, Kio. The answer is no. no, no, no, no. six down, four to go." MEGACOPY-I've got no time to argue. I'm telling you it's got to be done tonight. MAN HOST-"It must be a yes or no question, Rito."

MEGACOPY-(Turns off the TV.) Do you understand? Tonight! BUTCH-But, Boss, you can't be serious about killing the gang. (Little did the bad guy know is that Aaron snuck back in the place and overhead their plan.) ARRON-WHAT? He wants to kill the gang?

MEGACOPY-We must kill them, we can't wait. The police are everywhere. I want the job done tonight. ROCKCOPY-How are we going to do it? MEGACOPY-Any way you like. Poison them, drown them. Bash them in the head. You got any chloroform?

HUN-Not a drop. ATTILA-And no ether, ei-ther. Eye-ther! MEGACOPY-I don't care how you kill the gang, but do it… and do it now! DRAGONCOPY-Aw, please, sir. Have pity will ya. Can't we see the rest of the show first? PSYCHICCOPY-We want to see "What's my crime?" (MegaCopy gets really mad.) MEGACOPY-Now, listen, you idiots. I'll be back first thing in the morning. And, the job better be done or I'll kill you guys with the gang. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? (MegaCopy slams the door shocking the other bad guys. LAWRENCE 3-I think he means it, guys. ZERO-Ah, we'll get on with it as soon as the shows over. (Turns the TV back on.)

MAN HOST-"Will you please sign in, sir?" (Aaron approaches the gang and rivals, while the bad guys watched the TV.) AARON-[whispering] Hey guys, you better get out of here if you want to save your skins. PINK-But how? AARON-Shh. There's a hole in the wall, there by the door. C'mon, shake a leg. Psst. Guys, follow me.

CASSIDY-Hey, Butch, look! [chuckling] It's old Meathead. BUTCH-Yeah, what do you know… old Meathead Fauncewater.

(Aaron helps the gang and rivals though the hole.) AARON-C'mon, don't crowd. One at a time. One at a time! MAN HOST-"Now, for our last contestant this evening, boys, meet Mr. Percival Fauncewater. Now, Mr. Fauncewater. If the panel fails to guess your unusual crime in ten questions, you will receive two weeks vacation at a seaside resort, all expenses paid. That is, of course, after you've paid your debt to society. Now, who will take the first question? Rito?"

RITO-"Mr. Fauncewater, could your crime be classified as larceny? A theft, burglary of some sort?" AARON-Straighten out! Form a queue, along the wall. Come on, snap it up, faster. MAN HOST-"Mr. Fauncewater is a burglar by trade, but in this case, his crime was not burglary. I'm sorry, the answer's no. one down, nine to go. Dan?" DAN-"If your crime wasn't robbery, well then, did you, uh… oh, dear, what I mean is, …do something of a violent nature, that is…" MAN HOST-"Come, come, Dan, we're running short of time." DAN-"Oh, yes, of course, so sorry, gig you do someone in?"

MAN HOST-"No, Dan, I'm sorry. The answer is no. two down, eight to go. Kio?"

KIO-"Oh, yes, if you crime wasn't burglary, and not homicide. Well then, could it be a violation of a city ordinance of some sort?" AARON-(Goes to get Orange who was still watching TV.) Psst. Hey, kid, lets go. MAN HOST-Uh, no. the answer is no."

FIRECOPY-(Picks up and throws Orange away.) Hey, get out of the way, you little runt!

MAN HOST-"Three down, seven to go. Rito?" RITO-"This is very confusing, I must say. Surely, this crime could…" [buzzer rings] MAN HOST-"I'm terribly sorry. We've run out of time." GIOVANNI-Ain't that always the way! MAN HOST-"Would it be possible for Mr. Fauncewater to come back next week? Then we could finish our little game. Goodnight, audience. See you next week at the same time on 'What's My Crime?"

JAMES-(Turns off the TV.) Ah, oh well. C'mon, guys. Let's get on with it. (Aaron tries to push Marc though the hole.) HARLEY-I'll pop them on the head, you do the skinning.

DOMINO-Oh, no you don't, Harley! I'll pop them off and you do the skinning. (Aaron pushes Marc though the hole just in time.) IRON-MASKED MARUDER-Hey, guys, look. ICECOPY-What? IRON-MASKED MARUDER-They're gone. They flew the coop, right out though this little hole. Here, grab a torch. We'll run them down before you can say "Bob's your uncle." GHOSTCOPY-There they go, guys, up the stairs. (Sees Tory.) (Whistles.) Here boy. (Tory runs up the stairs and hides one of the empty rooms.) Here, boy! C'mon now. Don't go hiding from the GhostCopy. Oh, I ain't gonna hurt ya.

DARKCOPY-But, I thought we were gonna pop 'em off. COPY-Shh. Shut up. Take the squint in there. And we'll check these other two rooms. [Whistling] Here, gang. Gang, come on out. Come out wherever you are. (Aaron scares Copy.) Guys! Ooh! (Aaron, the gang and the rivals hurried out of the room.) It's that mangy Elite 4 member! He's the ringleader! Head 'em off, guys! Head 'em… (Crashes into the other bad guys.) Oh, you bungling blockheads! AARON-(Gets him and the others under the stairs.) Back here! Back here! (Alder looks though the window and sees what's going on.) Shh. Here they come. NORMALCOPY-Double-crossing little twerps, pulling the snitch on us! And, after we took care of 'em. There's gratitude for you. ROCKCOPY-It ain't fair, Normal.

(Aaron tries to get Blue in, but she screams.) J-Hey, guys, there they go! (Everyone runs as fast as they could.) ALDER-Aaron? I say, Aaron. AARON-Sorry, sir. No time to explain. Busy, sir. (Alder goes to another window and see Aaron, the gang, and the rivals hurry to the main room where the bad guys have them caught.) BUGCOPY-Shut that door, Ground! We'll close in on them. I've had enough of this "Ring around the rosy."

(Ash, Crystal, and Molly kept walking though a snowy landscape, but now, their not sure which why to go.) CRYSTAL-Oh, Ash, I'm afraid we're lost. ASH-It can't be far. (Calls out for help and Alder hears them.) ALDER-By Jove! It can't be the Ketchum's. (Hurries out to see them, but slips on the ice and lands in the snow. He calls out to the Ketchum's and the Ash head the call.) ASH-It's Alder. Come on, this why. (The Ketchum's hurried to the bad guys place and find Alder.) Alder? Are you ok? ALDER-Oh, I'm fine Ash. I've been in worse trouble them this. MOLLY-Our friends. Our friends, are they all right? ALDER-No time to explain. Afraid there's trouble. A big hullabaloo. Come along! (Slips on the ice again. Begins to run but goes nowhere.) Follow me!

(The bad guys have Aaron, the gang and the rivals all in a corner.)

PHANTOM-[Chuckles] Now we've got them guys. They've run out of room. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly crashed though the window, surprising the bad guys.) AINNE-Hey, what have we got here? The bratty Ketchum kids. OAKLEY-C'mon, Ainne. Give them what for. I'm right behind ya, girl. (Gets bonked on the head by Ainne club.) Oh, OW! You clumsy clod! (Alder looks though the window and sees the battle.) ATTILA-Hey, Hun. HUN-I'll knock the eyes off you. JESSIE-Let go! Let go! (FlyingCopy grabs a chair to hit Crystal, but Molly tackles him and Alder ducks as the chair crashes though the window.) ALDER-Well, by George! (Bianca tried to help, but got scared by DarkCopy.)

FIGHTINGCOPY-Hey, you little twerp. (Hits Ash to the door.) I'll knock your blinkin' block off. (Ash dodges the attack bites his leg.) ALDER-(Pokes his head though the hole.) ALDER-Blast them, Arron. Go on, give them what for. AARON-No, no, Alder. Retreat, retreat! ALDER-Oh, yes. Yes, of course. Retreat! Retreat, on the double! (Alder and Aaron led the gang and rivals out of the house, while the Ketchum's kept fighting the bad guys.) PHANTOM-Help, Archie! Archie, get me out of here! ARCHIE-Guys, they're fighting dirty! (Molly pushes Zero into the fireplace.)

ZERO-Oh, oh, ohhh! J! J-Zero! (Zero crashes into a wall and the ceiling falls on top of them.) ASH-C'mon, girls. Let's go. (The Ketchum's leaves to catch up with the guy.)

COPYCAT-I'll skin every one of those little twerps if it's the last thing I do. (Ash, Crystal, and Molly hurried to the Elite 4 house where the gang and the rivals were glad to see them.) SARHA-Ash, Crystal, Molly. ZOEY-We sure missed you, Crystal.

SKYLA-Here we are, Crystal. CRYSTAL-Oh, my friends… My friends!

MARLEY-How did you find us, Ash? ASH-[Chuckling] Misty, May, Dawn! Lyra. And Iris, your little rascal! IRIS-Did you bring anything to eat?

ASH-Ok, everyone here? All 50? MAX-There's more then that, Ash. The rivals are here, too. ASH-What? The rivals. Why are the rivals here? MOLLY-Why would MegaCopy want the rivals with the gang? KENNY-He wants to kill all of us. MOLLY-He couldn't.

AARON-That's right, kill the gang. ALDER-Oh, kill the gang. Oh, come now, Aaron!

AARON-But… But it's true, sir. CANDICE-The bad guys were going to pop us off and… kill us! CRYSTAL-He's a devil, a madman! What'll we do? ASH-We have to get back to Pallet somehow. ANABEL-What about the rivals? What will they do?

ASH-Gang we'll take the rivals with us… all of them. I can't hardly say no to them.

DRAKE-Hey, Lance. Lights on the road. It's a truck heading this way. AARON-Oh no, it's the bad guys. They're following are tracks. ALDER-well, we've got the outnumbered, Aaron. When I give the signal, we'll attack. PHOEBE-Hold it, sir. I'm afraid that would be disastrous. ALDER-Oh, oh, you think so? ASH-She's right, Alder. We better run for it. CAITLIN-Out the back way, across the pasture. ASH-Thank you, Guys. You've all been helpful. CRYSTAL-Bless you all. MOLLY-How can we ever repay you? LANCE-Oh, nothing at all. All in the line of duty. STEVEN-That's right, sir, routine. WALLACE-Better be off. Here they come. (See the bad guys' just outside.)

CRYSTAL-C'mon, gang, hurry. (Leads the gang and rivals out the backdoor.)

BERTHA-Good luck, gang. ALDER-Yes, good luck. And never fear. We'll hold them off till the bitter end. (Alder hurries to the front to stall the buy guys.) BUGCOPY-Now, what's this? Out of my way, you big twerp. Or I'll knock your blinking block of! (By the time the bad guys got in the house, Ash and his friends had already left.) ANNIE-Why, there not in here, OAKLEY-Ah, they're hiding in the hay. Hey, FireCopy. Go and burn 'em out. FIRECOPY-Got it. LANCE-Ready, Marshal. Aim. Fire one. (Kicks James.) Fire two. (Kicks Jessie.) GROUNDCOPY-HEY, there they go, the little sneaks.

J-C'mon guys, back to the truck. We'll head 'em off in half a mile. (The bad guys truck arrived at a bridge, not knowing that the gang and rivals we're under it. ICECOPY-They gotta by around here somewhere. BUTCH-Cassidy, I've been thinking. CASSIDY-Now, Butch. BUTCH-What if they went down the frozen river so they won't leave their tracks?

CASSIDY-Oh, Butch, you idiot! The gang is not that smart. ZERO-Let's try somewhere else. (The bad guys left and Ash sees them leave.) ASH-All clear, guys. All clear.

SAKURA-We gave them the slip! Didn't we, Ash? SID-They didn't even see us, Drew.

MARC-Careful, guys. The ice is slippery. Go slow now. DUPLICA-My feet are slippery. I wish we can walk on the snow. ASH-[Chuckling] No, Duplica, we can't leave tracks.

(When MegaCopy headed that the gang have escaped, he was really mad.)

MEGACOPY-Well, any sign of them? COPYCAT-Not so much as one blooming footprint. And we're been up and down every road in the county.

PRETTYCOPY-We're frozen stiff. We're giving up. MEGACOPY-Oh, no, you don't! We'll find the little mongrels if it takes' till next Christmas. Now get going! And watch your driving, you imbeciles! Do you wanna get nabbed by the police? (The gang and rivals were trying to get though the snowy landscape, while, Ash was counting to see if everyone is still here.) ASH-54, 56, 58, 60, 62, 64, Oh, Iris! C'mon, Iris. We can't give up now. IRIS-I'm tired and I'm hungry and my hair's froze, and my nose is froze, and my ears are froze, and my toes are froze. (Then Ash and Iris hears a little voice, and it was LittleCopy.) LITTLECOPY-Ash! It's me! LittleCopy! I've just about lost hope. I've got shelter for you, at the dairy barn across the road. ASH-Oh, thank goodness. Crystal! Crystal! This way, Crystal. LittleCopy has dairy barn across the road.

CRYSTAL-C'mon guys. ASH-It's not far. C'mon, this way. Follow LittleCopy. (The gang and rivals arrived at the dairy barn, where they found 4 Nurse Joys.)

JOY 1-Just look, Joy. Have you ever seen so many trainers? JOY 2-Aren't they adorable!

JOY 3-Perfectly darling. JOY 4-The poor little dears. They're completely worn out and half frozen! CRYSTAL-Are they all here, Ash? ASH-Yes, sis. All 65 accounted for.

JOY 1-The famous Ketchum's. LittleCopy was so worried about you.

LITTLECOPY-I've been trying to reach you. Afraid you'd been captured. JOY 2-How did you ever make it all this way? And in such dreadful weather. JOY 3-And with all those little ones. ROSE-I'm hungry, Crystal. I'm hungry. MARLEY-I'm hungry too.

STEPHANIE-Crystal, we're hungry. ANABEL-We're hungry, ZOEY-We're all hungry.

CRYSTAL-I'm sorry gang. JOY 4-Do they like warm milk? It's fresh. PINK AND ORANGE-Were, Joy? Where is it? TORY-Where is the milk? JOY 4-Come and get it, gang. It's on the house. CRYSTAL-This way, gang. Around this way. Now, don't crowd. You'll have to take turns. Rose, wait your turn, girl. JOY 4-Don't worry, kids. There's plenty for all. The little darlings. LITTLECOPY-Ash, a few scraps I saved for you, your sister and your cousin. ASH-Oh, thank you. LITTLECOPY-It's not much, but it might hold us as far as Pewter City. ASH-Huh? Pewter? LITTLECOPY-Yes, CatCopy is there. He's finding us a ride back home. ASH-[Yawning] Oh, I…I'm terribly sorry.

LITTLECOPY-Oh, quite all right. Quite all right. Now, get some rest and don't worry. I'll be standing watch. MOLLY-I don't know what we'd have done if…

JOY 1-Oh, we're vary honored to be of service. JOY 2-We're only sorry we can't do more. JOY 3-Anyone who would think of hurting these little trainers… JOY 4-Shh! Joy!

JOY 1-They're so dear. I wish they could stay with us for always. JOY 2-Joy, shh. Quiet, everyone. Let them sleep, the poor things. They're so exhausted and they still have such a long way to go. (Next day, LittleCopy showed the gang and rivals the way to Pewter City. On the way, they hared a car horn.) ASH-What was that, Crystal?

CRYSTAL-I'll take a look. (Sees what the car is, and hurries to the gang.) Hurry, gang. Hurry! (Take a tree branch form a pine tree and use's it to covers the tracks. Then hurries to keep up with the gang, and the car raced by but backs up. MegaCopy look out and see the footprints.) MEGACOPY-Well, now, what have we here. (Then looks at the other side.) Well… so they thought they could outwit me, huh. (Calls the rest of the bad guys.) Bad guys! Get over here! Here's theirs tracks heading right of Pewter City.

COPY-Blimey! It's them, all right. MEGACOPY-Work your way south on the side roads. I'll take the main road. See you in Pewter. (Meanwhile, CatCopy was waiting for the gang.) CATCOPY-Hello? Hello? Hey, Ash. Are you there? Where are you?

ASH-We're right here, CatCopy. CATCOPY-Ash, I've got a ride home for you.

ASH-A ride home? Crystal, did you hear that? CRYSTAL-For all of us? MOLLY-You mean we don't have to walk any more? CATCOPY-If we can manage it. Come on, we'd better hurry. LITTLECOPY-He got a ride home! What did I tell you? (The gang and the rivals hurried inside the old building and CatCopy shows Ash, Crystal, Molly, and LittleCopy what's out the window.)

CATCOPY-See the van down the street? It's going to Pallet as soon at the engine's repaired. And there's room for all of us. LITTLECOPY-Uh oh. It's MegaCopy. (The gang ducks under so MegaCopy can't see them.) CRYSTAL-Yes, and so are the other bad guys. MOLLY-Ash, how will we get to the van? ASH-I don't know, cous. But somehow we've got to. MAX-Hey, Ash. May pushed me in the fire place. MAY-Max pushed me first. MAX-Did not. MAY-Did too. MAX-Did not. MAY-Did too. MAX-Did not!

CRYSTAL-Please, gang, don't guarrel. ASH-Say… May and Max, you two gave me a idea. (Rolls in the soot.) CRYSTAL-Ash, what on earth. ASH-Look. I'm a chimneysweep. We'll all roll in the soot. We'll all be chimneysweeps. GARY-Say, that is an idea! ASH-Come on, guys. Roll in the soot. FLANNERY-You mean, you want us to get dirty? DAWN-Did you hear that, Zoey? Ash wants to get dirty. MOLLY-Cous, can we? CRYSTAL-Do as your leader says. CANDICE-This'll be fun.

STEPHANIE-I always wanted to get good and dirty. (The gang and the rivals began to roll in the soot.) ASH-That's the stuff. The blacker the better.

LEX-I'm ready. QUINN-Me too. ADA-How's this, Ash? ASH-Whoa. Wait a minute. That's enough. Not too many at a time. Uh-oh. Rose, hold on, girl. You're only half done. CATCOPY-(With the rivals.) Now, stay right with me, rivals. (MegaCopy's car rolls by.) KENNY-[giggles] We're gonna fool the old mad Copy. (CatCopy takes the rivals outside to the van while passing the bad guys.)

DAWN-(From the window.) Ash, I'm so afraid. BUTCH-Look, Cassidy. Do you suppose the gang disguised themselves? CASSIDY-Say now, Butch. That's just what they did. Kids are always painting themselves black! You idiot! (CatCopy lead the rivals to the van.) ASH-Well, so far so good. Come on, Dawn. Better get on your make-up. LittleCopy will go ahead with the next bunch. (MegaCopy rolls by and calls Ainne and Oakley over.) MEGACOPY-AINNE! OAKLEY! Well? OAKLEY-Aw, now be reasonable, boss. AINNE-We're froze clean to our bones. OAKLEY-We've been out all night and all day and with nothing to eat. MEGACOPY-They're somewhere in this town, and we're going to find them. Now get going! (LittleCopy and her group makes it to the van next to CatCopy.)

LITTLECOPY-Do you think they've seen us? (Hears the engine starting.)

CATCOPY-No, but we're running out of time. REPAIRMAN-Try'er again, mate.

LITTLECOPY-(Passes Ash and his group.) Hurry, Ash. The van's about to leave. (Ash makes it to the van and sees the bad guys still looking and getting mad.)

CATCOPY-Better hurry. (Ash hurries back as Marc hurries with his group. MegaCopy drives though and still can't see the gang and drives away as LittleCopy moves out with another group.) ASH-(Hurries back.) I'll get the rest. REPAIRMAN-That ought to do her. At least she'll get you back to Pallet. CATCOPY-Better get aboard, gang.

(Ash sees the bad guys looking near the hideout.) JAMES-Hey, guys. (The smaller members of the gang and rival tried to hide if the bad guys got in. Pink whimpered and Jessie heard the whimper.) JESSIE-Other side.

ASH-(Hurries in and gets the kids out.) Hurry, kids! (Ash gets out with the kids but get in front of MegaCopy's car.) Come on, kids. Run on ahead. (MegaCopy sees them going by.) TORY-He's watching us, Ash. ASH-Keep going. Keep going. (As they went, a drop of snow fell off the roof and landed on his head removing the soot. MegaCopy saw this.)

MEGACOPY-It can't be! It's impossible! (Sees CatCopy putting the last of the gang into the van, then a bunch of snow fall on Max and removed the soot altogether. MegaCopy saw what was going on as LittleCopy shouted.) LITTLECOPY-Run for it! (Ash picks up Max and rushes to the van. MegaCopy calls the other bad guys outside.)

MEGACOPY-HEY! BAD GUYS! GET OUT HERE! (The bad guys raced out.) THERE THEY GO! IN THE VAN. AFTER THEM! AFTER THEM! CATCOPY-Oh, no you don't. (Trips the bad guys into the snow and hops into the van. Ash jumps in with Max and gets ready for a wild ride. As the van drove along, the bad guys went one way, and the Copys went the other behind the van.) CRYSTAL-Ash! There he is, MegaCopy.

(MegaCopy and the Copy pushed the van upsetting the driver.) DRIVER-Hey, Mr., what in thunder are you trying to do? Crazy male driver! (MegaCopy pushes the van again, but falls into a ditch. MegaCopy drives up with the other Copys really mad. Parts of the car brake off but still keeps going.) LITTLECOPY-(Sees what's up the hill.) Ash, look!

(The other bad guys were driving down the hill.) GIOVANNI-Zero! ZERO-See, nothing to it. I'll give him a bit of a nudge… [Chuckling]…and shove him in the dirt. (The gang sees the Copys again and crashes into the van, driving so crazy that Iris almost fell off the edge of the cliff. Luckily, Ash caught her hand and pulled her back.) ASH-Iris, look out!

(The bad guys kept going till James brakes the wheel and there can crashes in the Copy's car and both car falls into the ditch as the gang and rivals on the van gets away safely.)

MEGACOPY-You idiots! You…you fools! You imbeciles! COPY-Ah, shut up! We'll get them next time.

(Scene changes to living room, where the grown-ups were setting around and listening to Branden new song on the radio. WOMAN ON RADIO-"You've seen his kind of eyes. Watching you form underneath a rock. Harley de vil. Harley de… (Delia turns off the radio.) MR. COLOR-Ms. K, after all, that's the gang's first big hit. It's made more money then we ever dreamed of. DELIA-Yes, I know. But I still can't believe that Ash, Crystal and Molly would run away. Ms. COOK-Here's a bit of Christmas cheer for you. If there's anything to be cheerful about. Oh, the dear little kids. [sniffing] Sometimes at night I can hear them calling. (Distant yelling.) But it always turns out I'm dreaming.

(Yelling is heard outside and Norman opens the door and the gang, rivals, CatCopy and LittleCopy came in.) CAROLINE-What, what on earth… JOHANNA-They're chimneysweeps! LITTLECOPY-No, no. we're covered in soot. See, here's Max!

DELIA-Oh, Ash, is that you? (Wipes the soot off.) Oh, Ash! MAX-Mom! Dad!

NORMAN and CAROLINE-Max! JOHANNA-(Wipes the soot off Dawn.) Dawn, oh, my dear. CATCOPY-And May, and Crystal, and Molly, and Misty. They're all here, the gang and rivals. MR. COLOR-It's a miracle! MS. COOK-What a wonderful Christmas present! CATCOPY-Everyone is back together again. NORMAN-you said it, CatCopy! We'll have a plantation, a Pokemon plantation. CAROLINE-Oh, Norman, that's truly an inspiration. LILY-it'll be a sensation!

DAISY-We'll have a Pokemon plantation. A Pokemon plantation, I say. "We'll have a Pokemon plantation. Where our population can roam." ROSE-I'm hungry. DAISY-"In this new location. Our whole aggregation, will love our plantation home." CATCOPY, LITTLECOPY, RIVALS, GROWN-UPS, and THE POKEMON GANG-"Pokemon plantation home!" Catcopy takes a picture of everyone as the story end. THE END!


End file.
